


Ours

by divakat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, graphic birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divakat/pseuds/divakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short MPreg fic detailing the arrival of Tony and Gibbs' first child with Tony as the carrying father. It focuses on the supportive relationship between the two characters during an incredibly intimate birth. Oh, and I made Palmer their Midwife just for fun!</p>
<p>This fic is NOT in the 'Knowing' verse and was in fact written before that fic. It was the request for this fic that made me even dip my toe into the crazy MPREG world. </p>
<p>Cross-posted from my ff.net account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has an alternate ending and I will be posting first the ending that I eventually went with and then the ending I originally intended for this fic. People had really mixed feelings on which ending they preferred. The ORIGINAL ending was what made it possible for me to even consider writing in this genre to begin with. Little did I know that the ability of MPREG to allow me to deeply explore the angsty emotional element between these characters would lead to one of my most beloved fics ever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted this in the first place,” Tony whined.

“Funny, I recall it being a mutual effort, DiNozzo,” Jethro chided patiently.

“DiNozzo-Gibbs, Gibbs. And you were the one who brought it up,” he accused. ”Now look at me. I’m sore, I’m fat, I’m tired, I’m horny as hell, and most days you have to help me off the toilet.” He stroked the broad expanse of his nearly full-term belly and continued to stare petulantly at Jethro.

“It’s Lamaze class, Tony. You’re the one who said you wanted a home birth,” he reminded his partner.

“You know I hate hospitals. Besides, we’ve been to 7 classes already, I know how to breathe,” he pouted. “Just don’t feel like it today.”

Tony winced slightly and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “You can quit that any time, kid.” He poked at the top of his slightly lop-sided belly.

“What’s up?” Gibbs was immediately on alert. Something had been off about Tony for the last few days and he was watching his every move closely now that they were so close to the end. They were both on paternity leave now and had enjoyed a few blissfully quiet days alone working on final preparations for the birth and getting some projects done around the house that they wouldn’t have time for once the baby arrived.

“Your kid’s been punching me in the same spot for the last ten minutes. I swear, with her rhythm she’s gonna be a drummer in a rock band one day.” He pulled up his shirt and exposed the rounded mound of his stomach which shifted beneath his hands with their daughter’s movements.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Gibbs smiled and slid in behind Tony on the couch. Pregnancy had made Tony even sexier to him if that were possible and he felt himself stiffen a little at the display of taut skin. “Let me feel.”

Leaning back into Jethro’s arms, Tony didn’t fail to notice the erection now pressed against the curve of his back. “You never cease to amaze me, Jethro. The fatter I get, the more it turns you on. If I’d have known you had a pregnancy fetish…” He didn’t finish the sentence as Gibbs’ hands came to rest on the side of his tummy, rubbing soothing circles over the area where their baby continued to assault his insides with little kicks and jerks.

Jethro’s hands stilled suddenly as he felt the movement within. He laughed mirthfully and Tony immediately tried to push his hands away in defense.

“What?” The younger man said accusingly.

“This happen before?” Gibbs asked.

“Sometimes, I guess, why?”

“It’s hiccups.” Gibbs pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck and Tony could feel the smile against his skin. “Our little girl has the hiccups.”

“Hiccups?” he breathed, incredulously. “Seriously? Is that…is that normal?” his hand pressed in close to Gibbs’ to feel the movements from the outside.

“Absolutely. Surprised you didn’t notice what it was before now. When Shannon was…” he let the sentence run off.

“It’s okay, Gibbs. Tell me. I want to hear.” Tony placed a hand on top of Jethro’s, urging him to keep talking even if it was painful.

“When Shannon was pregnant,” he continued, ”she said Kelly would get them for hours. Said they even kept her awake at night and when I was home on leave I remember…I remember feeling them in the small of my back when she would curl up against me.” There was an ache in his voice but a smile as well. The tumultuous assault of bittersweet memory.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Tony’s own voice was thick and they sat together quietly for a minute feeling the life they had created together move within him as he fought back the sting of tears. He could blame it on the hormones but he was pretty sure they weren’t responsible this time.

Finally, he took a deep breath and shifted against Jethro, moving his hand back to the top of his belly to stroke the arch of their daughter’s back which was easy to feel now that her quarters were growing increasingly cramped. “This little one’s got ‘em bad.” He could actually see the tiny bounces beneath his skin with each continued hiccup. Now that he thought about it, he realized he had been feeling them pretty frequently over the last month or two but with all of the other activity he'd been feeling night and day, it never occurred to him to question it.

“I’ll say.” Jethro’s tone had returned to one of quiet hunger and he slipped his palms around the bottom of Tony’s belly, pushing his fingers into the elastic waist of the oversized sweats he was wearing, the only thing that felt remotely comfortable now that he was days away from his due date.

“Mmm…” Tony moaned, rising into the touch as much as he could. A quick rush of heat to his cock and he was already tenting the soft material of his pants. He hadn’t been able to get enough of Gibbs since sometime in his 4th month and luckily Jethro seemed to grow ever more willing to oblige as his waistline expanded and he rounded out. The fact that Gibbs had kinks still kind of amazed him even after several years of being together.

“Like that? Feeling better now?” One of Gibbs’ hands dipped in and gripped his cock, stroking him lazily while his other hand swept back up over his belly, circling the curved mound slowly in ever collapsing circles until his fingers swept over Tony’s pointed belly button, milking a deep groan from the younger man.

“Feels so good…so sensitive,” he breathed, loving the feel of Jethro’s hands on his stretched skin. His little outie had popped in the last month and it seemed to have a direct nerve link to his dick whenever he was turned on.

After toying with Tony’s sensitive belly for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of smooth rounded skin sliding beneath his hands, he pushed Tony’s shirt up a little higher, giving him access to his chest and nipples. Tony wouldn’t be able to nurse their daughter himself but his chest had grown slightly puffier, his nipples darker and more protruding as he got closer to the end of pregnancy.

Tony moaned low as Gibbs palmed his right nipple, let calloused flesh rasp across the peaked nub. “More,” he pleaded, raising his own hand to the other side and mirroring Jethro’s movements. His skin was alive with nerve endings, the tissue beneath sensitive and engorged. With his other hand he reached down and pushed his pants over his hips, giving Gibbs room to move and covering the older man’s hand with his, setting a quick pace. More than anything, he wanted Jetho inside of him but in the last month, penetration had grown a bit uncomfortable and their available positions limited by his increasing girth.

Gibbs was tempted to make Tony come just like this. He was close already, he could tell by the shaky rhythm of the younger man's breathing, the twitching of his muscles, and those mewling little cries that went straight to his cock.

He loved how responsive Tony’s body had become, loved to suckle him mercilessly, tease and even bite at the hypersensitive flesh of his nipples when they made love, but right now he wanted more and that meant relinquishing the blushing bud between his fingertips and the rock hard cock in his fist.

Whimpering in disappointment when Gibbs suddenly pulled his hand away, Tony felt Jethro shift behind him as he extracted himself from the couch. When Gibbs quickly sank to his knees, his frustration vanished and he licked his lips in anticipation, hungrily watching Jetho undo his own pants and pull out his cock.

 “Lift up,” he urged, tugging impatiently at Tony’s sweats.

Tony obliged the best that he could and immediately felt Gibbs’ lips assaulting the underside of his belly with soft, eager kisses as he slipped a hand beneath Tony’s balls.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, tracing the curve of Tony’s stomach with his mouth and sliding down to swallow his cock, taking him deep on his first gulp and hollowing out his cheeks hard.

“ _Fuck!”_ Tony swore, his senses brutally assaulted by the riotous combination of sentimentality and sexy-as-hell that Jethro was dishing out this morning. His fingers twisted in the silvery locks on the head bobbing insistently over his dick, eliciting a tiny growl from Gibbs that vibrated up the length of his cock and attached to his spine.

Gibbs paused his attack on Tony’s erection just long enough to moisten two of his fingers and slip them back beneath DiNozzo’s balls, tugging his hips forward as he pressed hard against his hole. Tony hadn’t been able to handle his cock for the last few weeks but he still loved his prostate caressed when he came.

When one of Jethro’s long fingers slipped inside of him he was a hair away from gone. A few more strokes of the older man’s talented tongue sweeping up and down his dick and he let himself go, coming tight and hard down Gibbs’ throat with a breathless cry of ecstasy.

Stroking Tony’s belly as he trembled in the throes of orgasm, Jethro swallowed the last of his load and released him, making sure the younger man had calmed and relaxed before he rose stiffly.

When Tony opened his eyes a moment later it was to the breathtaking image of Gibbs standing over him, watching him intently while tugging hard at his own cock. From the set of the older man’s jaw and the way his stomach muscles bunched and quivered, he was already poised on the edge. Despite his sated state, Tony longed to taste his partner, to be the one who brought him off even though he did enjoy watching him pleasure himself. Scooting to the edge of the couch and leaning forward as much as his distended abdomen would allow he grasped Jethro’s hips, slid his hands around to cup the well-rounded ass he loved so much and took a long lick up the length of Gibbs’ erection before swallowing it in its entirety.

“Mmm…” Jethro keened, the high and needy sound filling the space around them as his hands settled on Tony’s shoulders, fingernails digging in, flexing and releasing as the heat coiling in his belly crept up his spine.

Gibbs stiffened, arched backwards and Tony felt the hot pulse of cum against the back of his throat as his partner emptied himself in ragged spurts, mumbling endearments under his breath that always made Tony shudder.

 When Jethro’s quakes had been reduced to trembles Tony gently released him and ran his hands soothingly over his hips and thighs, helping him come down. “Gibbs,” he said gently, rousing the older man from his state of bliss.

“Hmm?”

“I need to pee. Help me up?” He hated to ruin the moment but the pressure on his bladder was becoming uncomfortable.

Once Tony was on his feet, Jethro pulled up his jeans and collapsed back onto the couch with a deeply sated sigh.

“Wasn’t that better than Lamaze class?” Tony tossed over his shoulder smugly.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Later that evening, Jethro was busily cooking dinner when he heard Tony begin to move around upstairs. His partner had been resting for a few hours but from the sound of his feet padding across the floor, he had been woken once again by the pressure of the baby on his bladder. A few minutes later he heard Tony descend the stairs, more carefully and slowly that he would have six months ago. When he looked up, the younger man was in the doorway between the kitchen and the hall, rubbing the side of his burgeoning belly absently with a somewhat distracted look on his face.

“You okay?” Gibbs asked, concerned.

“Think so.” Tony sounded as if he wasn’t quite sure. “I just feel kind of…weird.”

“Weird, how?” Jethro said, turning down the burner and going to Tony’s side immediately.

“I don’t know. Just…like she’s really low all of a sudden. Kind of…pressure…right here.” He rubbed the underside of his stomach. “Doesn’t hurt. Just feels…”

“Weird?” Gibbs finished for him, putting his hand on Tony’s belly. It was rock hard and he was having a huge contraction even though he didn’t seem to be feeling pain. Slowly the muscles beneath his palm relaxed and he smiled. If he was right about what Tony was feeling, he was going to get to meet his daughter soon.  

“You’re smiling.” Tony seemed puzzled.

“How long you been feeing this way?” Jethro prompted.

“I don’t know. Maybe a little before I laid down. Didn’t notice as much till I got up again. Just feels like I’m dragging this thing across the floor. At least she’s not up under my ribs anymore.” He let out a deep sigh. “What did you make for dinner?”

“You feel like eating?” He was surprised Tony didn’t realize his labor was likely starting but the last thing he wanted to do was spook him. Jethro knew he still had a lot of nervousness and aprehension about the whole process.

Tony shrugged. “Kind of. Not really. Is that weird too?” he grinned.

Jethro fixed Tony a small plate of the pasta he’d made up as the younger man pulled up a seat at the table and sat down with a relieved groan. “Just eat what you want. I’ll be right back. Gonna make a call.”

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Jimmy Palmer’s number. Palmer would be acting as their Doula for the birth and he wanted to let him know that things were starting to happen. After two of his own pregnancies, Palmer had gotten certified as a male midwife and Tony hadn’t been able to think of anyone else he wanted present when he gave birth himself.

“It’s Gibbs,” he said when Jimmy picked up. “Yeah. Just starting, I think. Couple of hours maybe…Not toobad yet. He actually hasn’t even realized…Yeah. I’ll let you know when we get moving a little… I will.” He hung up the phone and turned to Tony who was staring at him wide-eyed.

“You called Palmer? You think this is…you think I’m? Oh Jesus,” he breathed, looking down at his belly and wrapping his arms around it protectively.

“Hey,” Gibbs moved in beside him. “All I know is you were contracting hard a minute ago and she’s definitely dropped low, you’re not wrong about that.” He placed his hand on the top of Tony’s belly which was decidedly lower and more pointed than it had been even earlier that day. “Feel this? Her little butt’s right up here.” He brought his hand down to the underside. “Can’t feel her head which means it’s probably engaged. Starting to push her way down a little.”

Tony shifted in his chair and Jethro felt his tummy tauten beneath his palm. “It’s starting again,” the younger man said, feeling the odd pressure he’d been feeling off and on begin to build low in his stomach. _A contraction_ , he told himself, that’s what this was. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t put it together earlier.  The whole thing suddenly seemed very real.  After a few seconds, maybe 30 or so, the feeling passed.

“Gonna start timing just to see where we’re at. I’m sure we’ve got a long while yet so just relax. Let your body tell you what it needs,” he encouraged.

“How about a magic wand to get her out without the pain part?” Tony said hopefully.

“Sorry,” Jethro said, kissing him gently as he rose to fix himself a plate, “but you know I would change that if I could.”

“I know.” Tony toyed with the food on his plate for a few minutes but only took a couple of bites. It was clear he was distracted by the processes going on inside of him. Gibbs did encourage him to drink water to make sure he stayed hydrated and even let him have a couple sips of his beer which did seem to help him relax a little. They chatted about a few home repairs that Gibbs hadn’t managed to get to that weekend and bantered about a few sports games, skirting the issue of Tony’s labor and trying to pretend they weren’t starting the biggest waiting game of their lives.

Jethro glanced at his watch when Tony suddenly set down his fork and looked over at him. “Another one?” he asked, not really needing the confirmation of Tony’s nod. He reached over and placed a hand on DiNozzo’s stomach again, feeling the powerful spasm for himself. “12 minutes,” he said when it passed. “How do they feel?”

“The same, really. Except now I know what they are, I think I’m more aware of them .” He pushed his plate away, clearly not interested in eating any more.

“You wanna lay down together for a while? See if we can get a little sleep before the main event starts?” he suggested.

“Do you think I should?”

Jethro grinned, “That’s what a home birth is all about, DiNozzo, doing what feels right to you.”

Tony smiled at him nervously. Since he’d realized he was in labor he suddenly seemed very childlike to Jethro, scared and a little unsure of himself. “That sounds good, then.”

A few minutes later Gibbs had cleaned up the kitchen and joined Tony upstairs. The younger man was sitting up against the headboard, naked and stroking the mass of his belly, seemingly lost in his own private world. Jethro took just a minute to watch him as his heart twisted in his chest. This might be the very last time they got to be alone for a long long while and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

He slipped back out into the hall and rummaged quietly in the linen closet before returning to the bedroom carrying an absorbent pad to put on the bed just in case Tony’s water broke.

“Hey,” he said softly as he approached, hating to rouse the younger man from his thoughts.

“Hey,” Tony echoed dreamily, “had another one. ‘Bout the same.”

“Good, that means they’re pretty regular. Can you get up for a second?” Tony moved to the edge of the bed. “Covers or no covers?” Gibbs asked.

“Maybe a sheet. I’m pretty warm and with you in bed I have the best heater in the world.”

Jethro pulled back the covers on the bed and put the pad down before pulling the sheets back up. Taking his cue from Tony he got undressed and moved onto the bed, propping himself up with pillows against the headboard. “Can you lean against me comfortably?” Gibbs indicated the space between his legs. He wanted whatever Tony wanted, but for himself, he wanted to be as in touch his partner as possible, to experience what was happening to his body as it happened. He’d missed out on the whole process with Kelly, having shipped out shortly before her birth and he thought it highly unlikely he was ever going to get another chance at it.

“That would be good. Like it when you’re all cuddly, Gibbs.” He moved awkwardly onto the bed and heaved himself up between Jethro’s thighs with a huff. Tony leaned back and groaned contentedly, shifting until he had found his spot agianst Jethro’s chest.

Gibbs rested his palms lightly on the sides of Tony’s stomach and rubbed light circles across his flesh. “Think you can sleep?”

“Not sure. This feels good though. Pretty sure I’m not going to be sleeping once everything gets going.”

Jethro could hear the hint of nerves in his voice. “You scared?” his voice hovered just over a whisper.

“A little,” he admitted. “We’re gonna bring a baby into the world, Gibbs. You and me. A whole human being. Aren’t you scared?”

Jethor carded the fingers of one hand through Tony’s hair softly, stroked his temples. “I’m a little nervous,” he confessed. “More about seeing you in pain. Don’t think I’m gonna do well with that.”

Tony knew that if Gibbs was willing to admit this, the affirmation was only scratching the surface of what was going on in his head. “I’ll be fine.” He placed a reassuring hand over Jethro’s on his belly. “I’m strong. The baby is strong. The 8 million doctors we’ve seen said everything is perfect and I trust Jimmy with my life.” Tony hesitated just a moment. “But if I scream like a little girl, break your hand, and tell you I hate you, will you promise to forgive me?”

Gibbs didn’t trust his voice after Tony’s words so he simply pressed a kiss to the top of the younger man’s head in answer. “I love you both…so much,” he whispered brokenly, letting the tears he had been holding back finally spill over.

“We love you too, Jethro.” His own tears fell both in sympathy for the fear of loss the once-broken hearted man behind him was experiencing  and for the sheer earth-shattering significance of the moment in general.

When Gibbs’ shuddering sighs had calmed to deep even breaths, they both drifted off to sleep for a few blissful moments.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Gibbs wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been floating in the blissful place between sleep and the waking world. He knew he had dozed off for just a little while but Tony shifting restlessly against him had pulled him toward consciousness after a fairly short nap. He’d been aware of at least 5 more contractions while they rested and they seemed to be increasing in frequency and length just slightly. He assumed that they weren’t any more uncomfortable for Tony because, although the younger man grew fidgety with each one, his soft snores remained deep and even.

Opening his eyes, Jethro found that the light from outside had nearly faded and the room was lit only by a soft glow from the hall. He checked his watch, moving slowly so as not to disturb Tony. His partner deserved all the sleep he could get with the journey facing him.

 If things kept to their schedule, he expected a contraction in a few more minutes so he tried to let himself drift again, but his eyes soon fluttered open and focused on the slow rise and fall of Tony’s immense belly beneath the sheet.  Jethro felt absolutely fascinated by, as well as fiercely protective of Tony right now. Not that he didn’t always feel that to some extent, especially since the minute they had found out he was pregnant, but in the short time since his labor had started, the feeling had definitely intensified and all he wanted- _needed_ -was to be as close to him as possible for as long as possible.

Almost exactly 8 minutes after the start of the last contraction, Tony’s legs began to move restlessly and Jethro was actually able to see his muscles bunching beneath the thin covering.

Tony woke with a moan to a tight band of pain wrapping around his belly and squeezing the air from his lungs. He instantly panicked, startled as he was from sleep and not immediately able to remember what was happening. He gripped his stomach and tried to roll away from the pain but Jethro’s strong arms enfolding him held him fast.

“It’s okay. Relax, Tony. Breathe.”

Jethro’s voice whispered soothingly in his ear but the tone of command he had learned to respond to automatically over the years was there too, reining him in until the pain slowly loosened its hold.

“Shit,” he cursed, taking a deep breath.

“Take it you felt that one, huh?” Gibbs rubbed his arms gently, helping him relax.

“Yeah. Is it too late to change my mind about this whole thing?”

Gibbs laughed, nuzzling into Tony’s neck. “’Fraid so. That was a long one. Almost 40 seconds. That’s good.”

“Easy for you to say. How far apart?” The younger man asked eagerly.

“Eight minutes, now. I should probably call Palmer soon and give him an update.”

“Can we stay here a few more minutes? I’m really comfortable. At least I was until a minute ago.” He probed the top of his belly a little. “I don’t think she liked that last contraction any more than I did.” The baby was moving around a little, kicking him somewhere in the region of his spleen and her movements felt strange now that some were so low down in his pelvis.

“We can stay as long as you want.” His lips became distracted with the curve of Tony’s ear. “You’re in charge, now.”

“I like the idea of it being just the two of us as long as possible. Mmm…don’t stop doing that,” he purred as Jethro’s tongue traced the sensitive spot on the side of his neck.

But Gibbs did stop at the unchecked desire in his partner’s voice. He didn’t want Tony to think he was starting something or worse yet, demanding something wholly inappropriate to their current situation.

“What gives, Gibbs? I was just starting to get hard.”

“You’re having a baby,” Jethro grunted, shifting slightly as his own erection swelled against Tony’s backside.

“Not right this second. Could be a long wait. Maybe I want you to distract me.” He rubbed his hands up and down Gibbs’ thighs.

“You’re crazy,” Jethro chided.

“I’m horny. Besides, the endorphins released during orgasm help with relaxation, it’s a proven fact.” He twisted and flashed Jethro a slightly evil grin.

“You’re having contractions,” Gibbs continued to argue, not sure he was really comfortable with the idea. He loved Tony’s pregnant body, was acutely aware that this was the last time he was going to get to experience the wonders of it, but something about it just felt wrong. Of course his dick didn’t seem to be having any issues with the idea and he was almost painfully hard now.

“And I just had one two minutes ago which leaves you about six minutes, big guy.” He grasped Jethro’s hand and tugged it toward his cock, scooting his butt back a little closer to help him reach around his belly. “You did say I was in charge.”

Giving in with a roll of his eyes, Jethro leaned over and slid open the top drawer of the table next to the bed, removing a bottle of massage oil that doubled as lubricant. Spreading some on his hands, he placed them on Tony’s belly and rubbed down the smooth surface in slow, easy strokes. He marveled that the younger man had managed to completely avoid stretch marks given the size of his bump and he couldn’t take his eyes off the unblemished mound as it slid beneath his fingertips.

“Last time I get to feel you like this.” He toyed with Tony’s belly button and returned his mouth to the deliciously sensitive spots around Tony’s ears, eliciting a sigh of pure pleasure from the man atop him.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll be begging you to knock me up again after this. I liked being pregnant, for the most part, anyway. Liked feeling her inside of me, keeping her safe. Sure, it was a pain in the ass sometimes, but if I had to do it all over again…” He let the half-offer hang out there. Really he was just musing distractedly but he honestly thought he was going to miss parts of being pregnant, not the least of which was the way Gibbs eyed him hungrily whenever he walked in a room.

“Tell me that again after you’ve gotten through labor and the next 6 weeks of sleep deprivation,” Gibbs teased. The thought was more appealing than he could say but he would be completely content with one happy, healthy baby and an equally healthy Tony when this was all over.

Jethro was acutely aware of the time constraints of their little dalliance and he knew that there was no way either of them was getting off before Tony’s next contraction so he kept his movements slow, warming his partner up with his mouth and hands until Tony sucked in a breath and stiffened.

Placing his hand and on the younger man’s cock, he stroked him through the spasm, whispered encouragingly in his ear while Tony breathed through the pain like a pro. Now that he was prepared for it, he seemed to have a much easier time coping and soon the contraction eased.

“That was…odd.” Tony blew out a deep breath as his body relaxed.

Gibbs slowed his strokes a little. Tony was still fully hard and it was clear he was enjoying Jethro’s touch but he wanted to be sure he still wanted to continue.   
“Odd-good, odd-bad?” he questioned.

“Odd-good, I think. Was a nice distraction.” His breathing became shallower as he focused in earnest on Jethro’s attentions.

“Wouldn’t get used to it. Somehow I don’t think Palmer will understand if I start jerking you off during a contraction later.” Jethro’s own voice was breathless and he rocked his hips against Tony’s bottom, fitting the base of his cock into the top of his crack and using the friction of their bodies. His movements were limited but as turned on as he was, it was going to be enough to bring him off pretty quickly. “This okay?” he asked as he picked up the pace, closing his fist and twisting over Tony’s head with each pass.

“God, yes,” he replied, thrusting brokenly into Jethro’s slicked-up palm in small movements that were all he could manage.

“Close,” Gibbs murmured all too soon, reaching his hand down for Tony’s belly and rubbing the rounded globe of it as he felt his balls tighten. He came silently this time, huffing out a forced breath as he shot onto Tony’s back in thick spurts.

The sound of Jethro’s stuttering sighs next to his ear was enough to push Tony over the edge. He felt Gibbs’ hot release painting his skin a moment before the tightly coiled heat in his groin split open and spread to each limb in reverberating waves of warmth and electric pin pricks, burst from the head of his cock to coat Jethro’s hand and the bottom of his own belly in sticky rivulets. Panting heavily, he relaxed bonelessly against the warm fuzzy wall behind him and enjoyed the pleasant aftershocks that wracked his body. The heat of Jethro’s breath against his throat and his lovely unconscious hums of satisfaction lulled him into a deeply tranquil state.

A few minutes later, Tony took a quick breath in through his nose and blew out hard, rousing Gibbs who cursed himself for getting carried away and losing track of time. But Tony seemed to be handling the contraction well and soon relaxed again.

“Should probably get us cleaned up, at least. Can you move?” Tony lifted off of him and shifted forward to let Gibbs out.

“What time is it?” Tony yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Jethro squinted at his watch in the near darkness. “Almost 9. Been here awhile. Gonna call Palmer but we can stay here after that if you want.”

“Part of me would like to but I know I should be moving around as much as I can if I want this over with. Do you think she’ll be here tonight?” He rubbed his belly and looked up at Gibbs hopefully.

“In my limited experience, babies tend to have their own agenda. I think she’ll be here when she’s good and ready.” He stooped low and planted a kiss on top of Tony’s huge tummy, smiling as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom to get a warm washcloth.

When he re-entered the bedroom Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed with an odd look on his face, slightly panicky and a little embarrassed. Jethro rushed to his side. “What’s wrong?”

Tony spread his legs a little and stood up awkwardly. “My water just broke.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro stared down at the rapidly spreading stain on the sheets. From the look of it, Tony’s water was clear which they both knew to be a good sign. Quickly turning back to Tony, he found that the younger man was blushing furiously and quaking a little. “It’s okay,” he soothed, wrapping him in his arms. Even though Tony had a good two inches on him, he suddenly seemed much smaller and more vulnerable.

“I’m so sorry,” DiNozzo muttered in embarrassment.

“For what? Your water breaking?” He looked at Tony earnestly, forced him to meet his eyes. “Listen to me, Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs, nothing that happens because of this baby is cause for embarrassment and I’m telling you, it’s gonna get a lot more gross than that.” He smiled gently. “I love you, and all the gross stuff in the world isn’t going to change that, okay” he chided.

Tony nodded gratefully and took a shaky breath. “Guess it just surprised me. This is really happening isn’t it?”

“No turning back now,” Jethro laid a hand on Tony’s stomach and held his gaze a moment. He wasn’t going to pretend that it wasn’t overwhelming for him as well. “Why don’t you shower off really quickly and I’ll take care of this.” He indicated the bed.

“How did I get so lucky?” Tony asked wistfully as he stepped out of Jethro’s arms and turned for the bathroom.

“You were just the only one who would put up with me,” Jethro grunted as he began stripping the bed.

Once Tony had disappeared and he heard the water running in the shower, he made quick work of pulling off the soaked sheets and bed pad and running them downstairs to the laundry before heading back to finish the job. He flipped open his phone and dialed Palmer’s number while he grabbed fresh linens and another absorbent pad from the stockpile of things they had prepared. When he gave Jimmy the quick update, Palmer told him he would start getting his things together to come check Tony’s progress.

By the sound of things, Tony was still in the shower and Gibbs managed to get the bed mostly made up before the younger man cried out sharply and called to him.

Tony was enjoying the feeling of warm water running comfortingly over his back, hips, and belly when the next contraction hit hard. Without the cushion of his amniotic fluid the pain was much sharper, wrapping all the way around his stomach and digging viciously into his back. He leaned forward and braced himself against the wall, panting hard and trying to control his breathing the way he had learned. Jethro was suddenly there supporting him, rubbing his back in soothing circles until his muscles released again.

“Okay, that sucked.” Tony pushed himself up, still leaning on Jethro a little. Gibbs was now soaking wet as well.

“Six minutes. Looks like your water breaking might move things along a little.” He turned off the shower and helped Tony dry off before taking care of himself. “I called Palmer, he’ll be over in a little while. Thought it might be good to at least find out how dilated you are and check the baby.”

Tony nodded in agreement and waddled somewhat uncomfortably back into the bedroom with Gibbs following closely behind. After the last contraction the baby was pressing even lower and his hips felt stretched. “Think Jimmy will care if I’m walking around in the buff?” he eyed his sweats but the thought of putting anything around his belly right now was vastly unappealing.

“I think he can handle it. How about a long t-shirt? You don’t have to if you don’t want to but you might get a little chilled.” Jethro dug around in his drawers for something loose and soft and offered Tony an option.

Deciding Gibbs was right as usual, Tony tugged the soft cotton over his head and let it settle around him. It did feel comforting to be a little bit covered.

Jethro pulled on some grey sweats but stayed bared to the waist. He grabbed a few blankets and sheets to cover the couch downstairs in case Tony wanted them and helped DiNozzo down the stairs. The younger man’s center of gravity had shifted and he seemed a little more unsteady than usual.

Almost as soon as they made it to the living room, Tony felt another contraction building and he turned to Gibbs for support, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck and clinging to him as he swayed gently back and forth. The movement definitely seemed to help with the pain in his hips and back this time.

Gibbs laid out blankets on the couch and checked a few things in the kitchen while Tony paced between contractions. They got through two more cycles in relative silence, rocking to the internal rhythm of Tony’s body with each powerful spasm.

“You want anything? Music? Something on TV?” Jethro offered once the most recent contraction had passed.

Tony thought about it for a minute. “Music,” he decided, “something soft.”

Gibbs flipped through his collection of records and selected something that seemed particularly significant and appropriate to the moment. As he placed the needle on the record, the unmistakable croon of Billy Holiday filled the room and Tony broke out in a broad grin.

“You remembered.”

“That you like Billy Holiday? How could I forget,” Jethro said huskily, stepping in when he saw Tony’s jaw clench, indicating the start of yet another contraction. It hadn’t been anywhere close to six minutes yet but he wrapped his arms around the younger man and moved his hands up and down his back to ease his pain and the fear he saw growing in his eyes as things rapidly grew more intense.

“Shit, this hurts,” Tony huffed as he began to breathe through it.

“I remember this playing the night you came here and I knew that something had changed, just _knew_ you weren’t leaving until you got what you came for whether I was ready for it or not.” Gibbs murmured in his ear as they swayed.

“You’re…still stubborn.” Tony’s voice was tense, breathless.

“Always.” The contraction seemed to be going on and on this time and Tony was starting to tremble. He could feel the pure power of it against his own stomach and wished there was anything in the world he could do to make it easier.

“Listened to this….the night….the night we made her.” His contractions definitely had a beginning, a middle, and an end now and the peak of this one made his legs shake. When it was over he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and just continued to cling to Gibbs, taking deep breaths.

“How did you know?” Jethro was glad the pain had passed but he knew it was still just the beginning.

“Felt different. I couldn’t have told you then but once we found out for sure I just knew that was the night.” Tony hesitated a moment, lifting his head from Jethro’s shoulder. “Don’t look now Gibbs but I think we’re dancing.”

Indeed they were continuing to sway slowly together, lost in the memory and the music. Jethro leaned forward and kissed Tony. A chaste kiss, but a lingering one that conveyed everything he was feeling at the moment without the cumbersome burden of words.

They heard a car pull up in the driveway and broke apart reluctantly with a few lingering caresses, knowing that their time alone had finally come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Jethro had come to an early and easy agreement about how they wanted their home birth to be. Ultimately Gibbs left the decisions to Tony but it was clear from the start that they saw eye-to-eye on the desire for as little fanfare as possible. They’d seen 8 million videos of happy couples sharing their experiences on the internet with what appeared to be 3 ring circuses happening in the background and, while the stories gave them some ideas about what they could reasonably expect from the experience and the different options available, they were both largely private people and they wanted the meeting of their daughter to be as intimate as possible.

Abby had begged and begged Tony to allow her to be present and he’d had the hardest time saying no to her even though the idea of her frenetic energy around him during his labor made him anxious just thinking about it. In the end it was Gibbs who had to let her down gently and deal with her disappointed eyes when he said it would just be the two of them and Palmer, who was a necessity. A quick promise to let her be the first visitor after their own fathers had seemingly made everything better again.

The doorbell rang and Jimmy pushed his way through the front entrance, his arms laden with boxes of equipment he would use to monitor Tony and the baby. “Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo-Gibbs,” Palmer greeted them formally, “how are we doin’, guys?” he asked brightly as he made his way over to the living room where Tony continued to pace back and forth restlessly.

“Palmer, you’re helping bring our daughter into the world. I think we can go with Tony and Jethro tonight, don’t you?” Gibbs offered.

“Thank you Agent Gibbs…I mean, Jethro. I’ll try,” he grinned. “Any changes?”

As if in answer, Tony let out a pained grunt, bent his knees and reached out blindly for Gibbs. This contraction followed only 3 minutes after the last and hadn’t given Tony much time to gather himself. Jethro took a minute and filled Jimmy in on the escalating labor while Tony circled his hips and rocked through it.

Things were happening too fast and Tony was starting to feel a little out of control. If not for the comforting warmth of Gibbs’ arms around him, he would surely be totally lost. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain loosed its grip on his body and he remembered that Jimmy was in the room and, more importantly, that his ass was hanging out the back of his t-shirt.

“I swear to god, Palmer, if you’re staring at my butt right now…” He straightened and turned to see that Jimmy was in fact busily taking equipment and gloves out of boxes over near the couch.

“I’m going to see a lot more of you than that in just a second so you better get used to it. But I’m glad you’re still maintaining your sense of humor.” He pulled on a pair of gloves. “Do you want me to check you here or upstairs on the bed?”  


“I guess here is as good a place as any to have you ogle my junk.” Tony was nervous and uncomfortable and acerbic wit was still always his fall back defense. He lowered himself gingerly onto the couch and swung his legs up, trying to relax. He looked up when he felt Jethro’s hand clasp his reassuringly, fingers twining tightly with his own.

“This is going to be pretty uncomfortable no matter what I do, Tony,” Palmer said by way of apology as he applied some lubricant to his gloved fingers. “I promise we’ll try to limit these as much as possible, okay?”

“As long as no pictures wind up on the …OWW!!!” He drew a hissing breath an clutched Jethro’s hand, trying to stay still as Palmer’s fingers probed parts of him that were anything but comfortable at the moment. “Usually save fisting…for the 5th date…Jimmy. Oh GOD _!”_ he moaned plaintively. “Please stop, please stop,” he begged desperately, feeling another contraction building already and trying in vain to retreat from Jimmy’s probing fingers. Thankfully, Palmer pulled his hands away quickly but lying on his back made Tony’s pain so much more intense, made him feel like he couldn’t get any air under the oppressive weight of its crushing grip and he hated the utterly helpless feeling.

“Listen to me, Tony,” Palmer’s voice reached him through the haze of his pain, “don’t fight it. Moan if you need to, growl if you need to, but let the pain do its work. Feel it opening you up and just breathe,” he instructed calmly. He felt Jimmy’s hands on him, probing all around his belly during the contraction while Jethro’s cool, coarse palm smoothed the sweat dampened hair back from his forehead.

The agony finally ebbed away, leaving him with faint lingering cramps this time. “That was a really big one,” he announced needlessly, trying hard to bring himself back under control. “Please tell me this is all worth it.” He looked hopefully at Palmer.

“You’re progressing really fast, Tony. Faster than I would have expected for your first. You’re at a healthy 6 centimeters already and pushing 7, almost fully effaced. Are you sure you didn’t have any signs before this afternoon?” As he talked he stripped off his gloves and pulled out the portable Doppler device that would check the position of the baby and take a heart rate.

“A little soreness for the last day or so, maybe a few cramps and some intermittent back pain but really that’s pretty normal.” Tony shrugged, letting Jethro help him into a sitting position. One thing he was absolutely certain of was that he didn’t want to have another contraction on his back if he could help it at all.

Jimmy nodded and placed the end of the Doppler on the side of Tony’s stomach. “It’s possible you’ve been in early labor for some time. Might explain why things are moving so fast now.” The room was suddenly filled with a low screeching followed by the rapid heartbeat of their daughter which sounded strong, fast, and healthy. After listening for a minute, he pulled the probe away and set it beside him.

“Her heart rate is right where we want it. I’d like to monitor it during your next contraction just to see how she’s handling them but so far, so good. She’s in a really good position, head down, facing your left hip and somewhere between 0 and +1 station. I’m guessing you can feel that she’s really low already?” He outlined the baby’s body beneath Tony’s skin. 

“Oh yeah. Feels like she’s halfway down to my knees,” Tony confirmed, squirming a little on the couch.

“Any headaches, dizziness, unusual shortness of breath?” Palmer continued his assessment.

“Nope. Felt pretty good up until an hour or so ago.” He rubbed anxiously at the bottom of his belly.

“I’d like to take your blood pressure just as a precaution even though you’ve been in a good range for most of your pregnancy. I also brought some portable oxygen with me in case you feel like you want it later. Sometimes it can help take the edge off a little and with your lungs…”He left the statement hanging there, knowing it had been a concern for both he and Gibbs early on in the decision making process. “Do you still plan to use the tub for the birth like we talked about?” Jimmy inflated a blood pressure cuff around his upper arm and studied the digital readout.

“Definitely. I didn’t want to get in too early but then things just seemed to happen so fast.”Jethro had installed a large Jacuzzi tub in the upstairs bathroom a few years ago at Tony’s request. At the time he hadn’t been thinking about this purpose but after reading stories about water births, it seemed absolutely perfect. In fact right now, the thought of the warm water around him was extremely appealing and he was feeling a little chilled by the rapidly drying moisture on his skin.

“Blood pressure looks good.” Palmer said, letting the built up compression escape in a drawn out hiss. “Let’s get through the next one and then we can move up there and get everything ready,” Jimmy suggested even as Tony placed a hand to his belly and scooted forward on the couch, bristling as another contraction grabbed hold of him.

Jimmy checked the baby’s heart rate again while Gibbs knelt on the floor and braced Tony as he keened through the spasm this time, moaning long and low with each exhaled breath in an effort to concentrate. They could hear the fast ticking of her heart slow a little as the contraction reached its peak but Palmer said that it was perfectly normal as long as it didn’t get too low.

Things seemed to be going a little better for Tony now that he was off his back even though the contraction was as lengthy and hard as the last. “I’m so proud of you,” Jethro whispered in awe as Tony relaxed again. He couldn’t believe how well Tony was doing and he wondered if he would have been able to keep it together so well himself. Tony had always been so much stronger than most people gave him credit for.

“Don’t say that too soon. You have no idea how badly I’m wishing I had asked for drugs right now,” he grunted as Palmer and Jethro helped him up.

Labor was starting to take its toll a little and it was clear the frequent contractions were wearing Tony out. Jethro was glad to hear that he had progressed so far so quickly as it meant less suffering for Tony and less time trying to cope with the completely helpless feeling he had.

Together he and Jimmy got Tony up the stairs awkwardly and made it to the bedroom before the next contraction.

When Jethro was obviously reluctant to leave Tony’s side even for the few minutes it would take to get the bathtub filled and to the appropriate temperature, Palmer graciously offered to take care of the task himself but not before coaching Tony into an all fours position on the bed that he said might relieve some of the pressure he was experiencing in his back.

When the next contraction came only a minute after the end of the last, Tony felt the difference the position made but found he missed the comforting reassurance of Gibbs’ touch. Jethro’s hands on his body gave him something to ground to, to center on when the hurt threatened to overwhelm him and he called out to the older man who quickly moved in to offer him support. This time the pain was so intense that he felt a powerful wave of nausea accost him at its peak.

“Shit, I’m gonna throw up,” he moaned urgently, putting a hand to his mouth and already feeling the bitter taste of bile rising up his throat.

Gibbs quickly grabbed the trash can from beside the bed and put it in front of Tony who retched noisily into it, bringing up the small amount of dinner he had eaten and continuing to heave even when it was clear there was nothing left. Jethro just rubbed his back helplessly and waited for this new misery to end.

Jimmy returned to the room as Tony finally raised his head from the now-soiled trash can and groaned pitifully.

“He got sick,” Gibbs announced helplessly, unsure of what else to do other than continue to comfort Tony.

“Transition,” Palmer nodded. “This is where the fun starts,” he said sarcastically. “You’re lucky, Jethro, I actually threw up ON Tim when we had our second. Believe me, I am _not_ looking forward to going through that again.” He reached down and palmed his abdomen which was just showing the first sign of a bump. “But the good news is, it’s usually pretty short and at the end it will be time to push her out into the world.”

“Think we can just skip this part and get to the baby?” Tony’s pain filled eyes looked up hopefully as he maneuvered himself off the bed with Gibbs’ help and started for the bathroom. “Oh Jesus, you have got to be kidding me,” he moaned wretchedly as the pain around his middle spiked again and he grabbed onto the door frame for support.

“This had better be…one…amazing kid...Gibbs. _Oh shit--shit-shit!”_  He swore as the contraction intensified beyond anything he had felt thus far.

“She will be, baby. She will be. Just hang on.” Jethro felt red hot tears of frustration burning behind his eyelids as the intense guilt of standing there pain free while Tony was in misery took hold. He wasn’t a praying man but he called out to whatever power in the universe took care of these things to make this part end soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Would you believe I actually forgot that I had begun to transfer this over here before going on vacation! *ashamed face* Going to finish all of it right now so no more waiting! Thank you for your patience.

Everything suddenly seemed too intense. The lights were too bright, the sound of the running water assaulted his ears, the gentle touches of Gibbs' hands on his skin which had been comforting a moment ago now made him want to scream, and even the soft cotton of his t-shirt felt like it was chaffing his skin.

"Gotta take this off." Tony tugged irritably at the bottom of his shirt and was grateful as Gibbs helped him slip it over his head. He was past the point of worrying about who saw him naked now. For all he cared, the entire NCIS team could walk in and take a few snapshots. He just wanted the pain to end and he wanted his baby.

His legs felt shaky and he let Gibbs and Palmer help him awkwardly into the huge tub, feeling a bit like a beached whale as he half-rolled over the edge. The minute he slid into the water he felt some relief as the penetrating warmth of it soothed his aching back and leg muscles. The buoyancy of it actually seemed to help a little with the intensity of the contraction that started almost as soon as he had gotten settled. It wasn't much, but he would take whatever tiny bit of relief he could get.

Palmer went downstairs to bring up everything he planned to use during the final stages of Tony's labor and a few things he hoped he didn't have to. Complications were always a risk with any birth. In his experience there was no such thing as textbook, and he was adequately prepared to deal with most common complications but would seek emergency medical intervention if it became necessary.

When he returned, it was to an incredibly touching scene he was very hesitant to disturb and he cursed his own burgeoning hormones as his eyes clouded over for a moment while he played emotional voyeur. Acting as a Doula and a medically trained midwife usually meant supporting and calming his laboring dads, coaching them through the hard parts based on his own experiences and training in addition to monitoring dad and baby for safety. With Tony and Gibbs he felt like a largely unnecessary intruder. He had never seen a couple so intimately bonded during a birth, so completely and totally in synch with each other. He had worried a bit at the panicked look from Gibbs during the few intense contractions before they got Tony into the tub. Panic was not something he was comfortable with from a man he viewed as a stoic, unshakable rock. But Gibbs had pulled it together, perhaps for Tony's sake, and was right back at his side drawing from some hidden reserve and giving him exactly what he needed instinctively.

Tony was slumped forward over the edge of the tub, side of his face resting against the cool tile, and keening rhythmically through another contraction. Gibbs was on his knees, forehead bent to the younger man's as he clutched his hands and breathed right along with him.

Jimmy waited for the contraction to break before he awkwardly announced his presence by clearing his throat.

"I'm really sorry Tony, but I need to check you and the baby again." He brandished the doppler.

Tony groaned and moved into a semi-upright position, leaning against the back of the tub for support as he spread his legs a little. He raised a hand to his mouth which felt bone dry and uncomfortable and still tasted faintly of puke. "Water?" he asked shakily.

Palmer turned to Gibbs who had risen and was bristling like an angry bear now that he had momentarily lost contact with his partner. "Jethro, can you get him some water and some ice chips? If you have any orange juice, bring that too. I'm a little worried that his sugar is low after vomiting and he's got a lot of work ahead yet. I have some glucose tabs but juice would be better for him," Jimmy instructed calmly.

He waited for Gibbs to grunt his understanding of his directions and watched as he turned reluctantly, glancing back at Tony nervously.

"I've got him, Jethro. It's okay," he reassured the older man firmly holding his eyes until Gibbs finally left the room.

"Sill feeling nauseous?" he asked Tony as he probed the underside of his belly and checked his blood pressure.

"A little during contractions. Not as bad. Besides, I don't think there's anything left." Tony moaned pathetically and clutched at his stomach. "Gibbs…" he pleaded as his legs began to shift restlessly.

"He'll be back. Let's just get through this one together this time, okay?" Jimmy placed the doppler on his belly as lightly as he could and watched the monitor closely as Tony slipped back into the deep rhythmic groaning that seemed to be helping him cope with the powerful forces of his labor.

The thump-thump-thump- of his daughter's heartbeat filtered through the pain and Tony focused on the happy sound as the contraction peaked and finally faded away. They got through the insanely painful process of his internal exam between contractions and Jimmy was just finishing up as Gibbs returned, looking anxious after hearing Tony's cries on his way up the stairs.

"Relax, Gibbs or I'm going to take your blood pressure too," Palmer scolded lightly. He took the juice from Jethro first and placed it to Tony's lips. "Small sips," he encouraged.

"Everything looks great," Palmer said as his charge continued to drink slowly. "You're a little over 8 centimeters, Tony. Just a bit more to go now."

The juice was sweet on his tongue and the moisture coating his mouth and sliding down his throat felt good.

"Oww," Tony hissed, shifting restlessly, "my legs."

"Cramps?" Gibbs moved to the side of the tub again but in Tony's current position he was unable to really reach him effectively.

"Yeah, fucking killing me."

Tony's muscles started to bunch again beneath his taut skin and his whole huge belly compacted with the force of the contraction. Gibbs looked at Palmer helplessly. "How can I help him?" he asked desperately, needing to do something.

When the contraction was over, Jimmy checked the temperature of the tub. "Tony, do you want Jethro to get in and massage your legs? It might help but it's okay if that's too much for you right now."

Tony nodded. His head was feeling a little clearer after drinking something and he missed Gibbs being close.

Jethro quickly stripped down to his boxers and sat on the tiled edge of the Jacuzzi. Swinging his legs over and sinking to his knees in the water, he moved to Tony's side. It was warm but not hot and Palmer was letting some water out to compensate for his mass.

"Home stretch, baby," Tony said weakly.

Gibbs wasn't sure whether Tony was comforting him or their daughter but he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips regardless. His fingers kneaded the younger man's thighs and calves until the next contraction started and Tony pushed his hands away restlessly.

Tony was pretty sure that the phrase "transition" was the most inaccurate ever to describe what he was going through at the moment. "Having a 500 pound weight dropped on your body repeatedly while having a white hot poker jammed up your ass," would be much more accurate, but would probably turn more than a few people off to the whole baby idea.

He lost track of time as he floated in an ocean of pain, trying desperately not to get swept under. Somewhere far outside himself he could hear the sonorous animal grunts that filled the space around him, primal sounds that came from somewhere deep inside and resonated through his body. Tony was filled with energy, it shot in jolts up his spine, all the way to his head, and every inch of his skin tingled with it. There seemed to be no end to his contractions now, merely towering peaks of white hot pain and shallow valleys where he could momentarily bear the deep pressure of Gibbs massaging his cramping back and legs.

Through it all, Jethro’s hushed and tender voice surrounded him, anchored him, encouraged him with thoughts of the child he was fighting to bring to their lives. But the pain was a living thing now, a snarling beast, unrelenting,  that threatened to devour him if he let his concentration slip for one moment and he was so fucking _tired,_ so tired of fighting it.

Then there came a moment. A blessed moment where the curtain of pain parted and something massive shifted inside of him and brought a new feeling of pressure. Tony felt that he was coming back into himself after residing temporarily in a world filled with nothing but an endless war between his will and the pain, and his heavy lids fluttered open to Jethro's worried and pain filled eyes.

"I'm okay, Gibbs," Tony croaked, reaching a hand up to his partner's face. His throat was raw and he was immensely grateful when he felt cool moisture against his lips. He opened his mouth to accept the ice chip that Palmer offered him and suckled it with a relieved moan.

After a little more ice, a few sips of water and a few blissfully contraction-free minutes to gather himself, Jimmy checked his progress one more time.

"She's ready to come out, Tony. I can feel the top of her head really easily. Lots of hair," Jimmy grinned." You're fully dilated now, so any time you're ready," he announced.

"Am I supposed to push now?" he felt pressure really low but didn't have the overwhelming urge he had heard other people describe.

"Your body will tell you when it's time. Some people get a nice rest in between. I almost fell asleep just before I pushed David out, but believe me, you'll know it when you feel it," he confirmed. "Why don't you get in a position that feels comfortable for you and I'll get a few things ready for the main event."

"We're having a baby," he looked wide-eyed at Jethro.

"We're having a baby," Gibbs confirmed, his voice awed as a single tear spilled down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The brief respite was a welcome one and Tony and Jethro floated together in the water for a while as Jimmy checked the temperature again, drained some water out and added more to make sure everything was as safe and comfortable as possible for their daughter’s arrival. Tony drank some more water at Palmer’s encouragement even though he was desperately afraid he was going to have to pee, and he sipped a little more juice as well. After one glance at some of the more scary devices Palmer was making ready for any of the many worst-case scenarios, Tony closed his eyes and leaned back against Jethro’s chest as the older man wrapped his arms around him.

As glad as Tony was for the rest and the chance to refocus, after a few more minutes he was beginning to get a little impatient and uncomfortable with the pressure of the baby pressing his hips open. He was ready to get this over with and move on to the much better parts of fatherhood.

“Come on little girl.” He stroked the sides of his belly, realizing it was the last time he would be able to do so. “Aren’t you ready to come meet your dads?” Tony whispered with loving eagerness to his swollen bump.

As if in answer, his body chose that moment to end its lunch break and it was suddenly and very definitely time to push.

All the books, all the videos had not been wrong. There was a significant change in the nature and force of this new contraction, an all-consuming command for his body to bear down, to push out the life inside of him, and he surrendered to it utterly, letting raw instinct take over.

Gibbs was aware the moment things changed for Tony. He felt the strong contraction of muscles beneath his hands just before his partner stopped breathing and arched back into him, gripping his forearms painfully. There was no sound, no announcement from Tony, just the powerful feeling of the younger man suddenly straining with everything he had.

“He’s pushing,” Gibbs alerted Palmer who had stepped from the room briefly during the wait to check on things at home. Tony took a gulp of air and tensed again leaving Jethro feeling powerless to do anything but hold him as he labored to finally bring their little girl into the world.

Jimmy was there in an instant, coaching Tony to take another breath and continue to push as long as the contraction lasted. “Good, that was really good for your first one,” he said as Tony relaxed back against Gibbs. “We need to open up your hips a little, give her some room to come down. Do you want to stay in this position or get on your knees?”

“You good?” Tony craned his neck slightly to look at Gibbs, whose head hovered just over his shoulder.

“You’re the one steering the ship, Tony, but yeah.” His thumbs stroked his partner’s wrists as their hands clasped. “Like feeling you close, feeling her,” he murmured pressing his lips to the skin behind Tony’s ear. Jethro was acutely aware that Palmer was witnessing a side of him he had only ever been comfortable showing to Tony, and even that had taken some doing but there was no way he was going to hold back at a moment like this.

“Jethro, put your knees up a little,” Palmer instructed, seemingly unfazed by the warmer, softer side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He then urged Tony to use Gibbs’ legs to prop open his own. “Tell me how this feels on the next contraction. You can move anytime you feel like it if this isn’t working.”

“Starting again,” Tony grunted when his belly hardened, taking a deep breath as the pressure mounted. This time he put his arms beneath Jethro’s and pulled back as he bore downward, using the other man’s strength as his own. The changes in his position had an immediate effect and the immense pressure within him inched noticeably lower. This time when the contraction was over, he was really winded but at least felt like he was making solid progress.

“I’m going to give you some oxygen just as a precaution, Tony,” Jimmy said when Tony seemed to be struggling to completely catch his breath after another contraction. He dragged the tank closer and attached a mask to some tubing.

“I’m fine,” Tony panted.

“This is the hardest work you’re ever going to do and your baby needs you to be strong for it,” he said firmly. “She needs this.”

Stubborn pride waning in the face of paternal concern, he let Gibbs help him don the mask and took a deep breath as the next contraction began.

Tony was pushing with everything he had and he could gradually feel her moving lower and lower but it seemed to be taking forever and he was already beginning to tire. The worst part was that the pressure inside of him only seemed to worsen with each contraction and he was beginning to get desperate to get her out. The oxygen did seem to be helping him catch his breath a little more quickly between contractions and that and the firm wall of Gibbs were the only things keeping him from panicking.

The baby continued to move down with his next push and suddenly there was a new pressure, one he was completely unprepared for and his eyes flew open in surprise. “Oh shit, she’s pushing right on my… _oh GOD!”_ he moaned, turning into Jethro’s shoulder with a grimace and a gasp. The baby’s head was pressing directly on his prostate and the pressure against the sensitive organ was absolutely unbearable. “I need to…oh shit. Palmer, don’t look. Please don’t look,” he pleaded, trying to cover himself as his body responded to try and relieve itself against his will.

Tony tried to push her past the uncomfortable point but it only made things worse and he prayed that Jimmy had turned away as he tugged hard at his cock in desperation. The tight quick orgasm that followed almost immediately was one of relief rather than pleasure and he shook involuntarily with the release of it, sagging against Jethro in utter embarrassment.

“Okay, that was not fun. You really need to move, kid,” he panted, looking down at his belly, still feeling uncomfortably stimulated.

“I, uh…probably should have warned you that that was a possibility. Happens in about 30% of male births, actually. Nothing to be embarrassed about, just physiology.” Despite this reassurance, Palmer was blushing furiously as he turned back around, but he quickly got back to the business of the birth as the next contraction took hold.

The skin around his opening felt like it was on fire, stretched impossibly tight as the baby began to crown.

Tony could feel Jimmy’s hands between his legs, poking and prodding along his straining flesh, but he was so focused on getting the baby out that he wasn’t even really paying attention until Palmer took his hand and guided it downward where his fingers encountered his bulging perineum and a wide sliver of something he couldn’t immediately identify.

“That’s your baby, Tony. She’s right here. Can you feel her?”

“Oh my God,” he cried in awe, feeling her slip back in a little when he stopped pushing. He bore down again and the sliver grew once more along with the fiery pain and the feeling like he was splitting completely open. “Need her out. Please just get her out now,” he wailed, twisting in Jethro’s arms.

Gibbs whispered softly to him and he calmed a little.

“I want you to push slowly with the next contraction, Tony. Not too hard, okay?” Palmer instructed patiently.

He nodded, already feeling the powerful urge taking over again. The burning pain intensified almost intolerably. “Gibbs,” he pleaded, clutching at Jethro’s arms, “it hurts. It hurts so much.” His muscles were working without his conscious control now.

“Her head’s out!” Jimmy announced with a smile when Tony felt a wave of relief as the red-hot pressure lessened. “One more big one, Tony and you can hold your daughter.”

Jetho’s hands joined his in reaching down to feel her. Gathering himself one more time, he felt a pop as her shoulders jerked free of his body and she slid into his waiting hands.

Tears streamed openly down his cheeks as he pulled her onto his chest, overcome with relief and emotion as her slippery body wiggled against him and she took her first breath, releasing it in a profoundly disgruntled cry.

Tony felt Jethro’s own shaky sobs behind him as his arms enfolded them both and he gazed into their daughter’s clear blue eyes. “Hello, Ella,” Gibbs whispered hoarsely as her tiny fingers clasped his thumb, “we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Ella,” Tony tested the weight of her name on his lips as he gazed down at her in bewildered amazement. They had chosen her name months ago but it seemed an unspoken agreement that it was reserved for use until her actual arrival. “She’s really here.” He turned to Jethro and their lips met amidst the salt of their tears.

“Thank you, Tony. Thank you,” Gibbs murmured against his mouth as he continued to kiss him, completely overcome with the joy he never thought he would be able to feel again.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to stress to everyone that this is the OFFICIAL ending of this story. It is NOT, however, the original ending as I imagined it when I began. The idea of writing this genre was completely alien to me and the only way my head could get into it this deeply was to have an out. That out was the alternative/ original ending which I will post following this one. 
> 
> As I wrote this story, I quickly realized that my heart needed the closure of this epilogue rather that the "out" I had intended. So, if you are the person who needs the happy ending, this chapter is for you. DO NOT move on to the next chapter. Try to forget that it even exists. Just enjoy the awesomely amazing feels of this chapter and be content!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

****

Gibbs was amazed at how Tony took to fatherhood. Though as nervous as any first-time parent and as unprepared for the experience as most, he bonded with Ella completely and they seemed to communicate in an unspoken language all their own. The younger man sang to her endlessly, during her baths, her feedings, her seemingly infinite diaper changes, and Ella cooed and grinned back at him, often babbling in imitation.

XXX

Though Jethro would never confess it to Tony, the 4am feedings were actually his favorite. He loved the feeling of being completely alone with his daughter as they rocked together in the darkness to the sound of her tiny sighs and gurgles.

If Ella continued to fuss, he would take her to the basement and place her in the cradle he had made long before she was born, knowing that the rasping sound of his plane sliding across the coarse wood of his latest project would soon soothe her back to sleep without fail.

He didn’t spend too much time down here anymore, choosing the quiet rapture and wonder of his husband’s arms and Ella’s sweet babblings over solitude on most evenings. Still, he treasured these times, looked forward to the day he would teach her the crafts his father had taught to him.

XX

Tony’s tearful panic the night they drove her to the hospital for a fever that just wouldn’t come down was nearly Jethro’s undoing. They very nearly had to restrain him as his daughter wailed in his husband’s arms while they drew blood and gave her fluids. Even when she was released, he didn’t sleep for two days, choosing instead to doze upright in the rocker next to her crib.

XX

The first day of daycare had been tough. Tony wasn’t sure if he or Jethro called more times to check on Ella and he was nearly frantic to see her by the end of the day. Of course it got a little easier with time, but he still kept one of her blankets in his top desk drawer for those days that he just needed her smell to keep from completely breaking down.

XX

Ella’s first teeth came with sleepless nights and frayed nerves. Her first faltering steps brought tears of joy, her first cuts and scrapes, more guilt than either of them could bear. But despite the exhaustion, the diapers, and their daughter’s uncanny ability to miss the burp cloth whenever Tony was wearing Armani, she was an endless source of joy for both he and Jethro and he couldn’t begin to imagine his life without her.

XXX

Sometime before Ella turned two, Tony started missing the baby parts of her. She was a beautiful little girl, stunning, in fact, with her thick chestnut curls and wide blue eyes and he loved the tiny little person she was growing into. But there was that indefinable ache inside of him again as she grew bolder and more independent and Tony realized that he missed her needing him quite so much.

XXX

After a few incredulous grins from Gibbs and some serious talks about the pros, cons, and logistics, they were trying again.

Xx

Tony’d been pretty sure for a few weeks but when the smell of Jethro’s morning mud made him bring up his breakfast noisily in the kitchen sink, he didn’t need a little stick to tell him he was pregnant again.

A nervous visit to his physician confirmed what he already knew and reassured him that everything looked completely normal.

XXX

When his pants started getting tighter already somewhere around 12 weeks, Gibbs held him as he cried for an hour and said goodbye to the 30 inch waistline he had worked hard to get back to after Ella. Jethro then gave him an excellent reminder of how insanely sexy he found the just- noticeable bump as they made love on the floor in front of the closet.

XX

There was a part of Tony that secretly hoped for a boy this time but when the sonogram confirmed undeniably that he was again carrying a girl, he didn’t feel even a pang of disappointment as he watched her dance around on the screen.

XXX

When Tony was almost 29 weeks Jethro left on a two week trip to the Indian Ocean to investigate a death on a carrier on active duty. He hated being left behind, but there was no way he could make the trip at this stage of his pregnancy and he wouldn’t have left Ella even if there were.

Abby stayed with them while the team was gone and Ella wailed for hours when she departed with Gibbs’ return.

XX

At 36 weeks, Tony felt absolutely huge and even though he had been restricted to desk duty for some time, the stress of keeping up with a busy two year old after work was wiping him out. Gibbs still eyed him hungrily as his belly swelled and he was just as horny and hormonal as he had been with Ella, except most days he was too damn tired to do anything about it.

XXX

Their daughter was fascinated by Tony’s swollen tummy and he often let her feel the baby moving around inside.  That was how Jethro found them on a sunny spring day just after Tony started his paternity leave.

XX

Gibbs closed the door quietly and tossed his keys on the table in the entryway, not sure if the rare silence in the house meant nap time or if Tony had walked Ella down to the park as he often did in the afternoons now that he was off on leave again.

As he rounded the corner into the living his heart melted and he broke out in a stupidly sentimental grin as he observed the touching scene between his husband and daughter playing out before him.

Ella had her tiny hands on either side of Tony’s big belly and her ear was pressed to its center.

“Look who’s home, Ella,” Tony said, smiling knowingly at Gibbs.

Jethro would never tire of the way Ella’s eyes absolutely lit up the minute he walked in the door and he scooped her up into his arms, greedily accepting the sweet kisses she pressed to his cheek. Her little ringlets tickled his nose as he inhaled the indescribable scent of her that seemed to make every care in the world suddenly disappear.

“Daddy’s tummy has ‘cups,” she announced sincerely, her eyes wide as she pointed to where Tony sat on the couch, his feet propped up on an overstuffed ottoman, stroking his bare and mountainous belly.

“It does, huh? Why don’t you show me?” he set her down and she toddled back over to her other dad, tugging impatiently at Jethro’s hand until she placed it on the side of Tony’s exposed stomach.

“There.” She seemed immensely proud of her discovery.

Jethro easily felt the strong, shifting pulse beneath Tony’s skin and met his eyes, smiling fondly as they shared the memory of the beautiful day Ella was born. “That’s your baby sister hiccupping in there.”

“It is?” her eyes grew wide. They had explained early on that there was a baby in daddy’s tummy but at just over 3 years old, the concept was still a little lost on her.

“You know you had hiccups when you were in daddy’s tummy too, Ella,” Tony said as Gibbs sat down beside him and pulled their daughter in to his lap.

“But I’m too big to be in your tummy, daddy,” she said matter-of-factly, as if she didn’t understand why they couldn’t grasp this concept.

“Yes you are, Ella.” He smiled as she snuggled in between them.

“How are you feeling? Thought maybe I’d take you two out for Italian later if you’re up for it,” Jethro offered.

“Can I have sketti?” Ella asked excitedly. She had most definitely inherited her eating habits from Tony.

“Actually, I called Auntie Abby and she’s going to come pick you up for a play date. But I bet if you ask her really nicely she would love to have some spaghetti with you,” Tony smiled conspiratorially at Jethro.

At this piece of news, Ella squealed excitedly and slithered from her spot on the couch. She immediately began to gather up her toys into a big pile to share with her favorite Aunt.

“Everything okay?”

“Mmm…better than okay.” Tony sank into the hollow of Jethro’s arm. “Ella and I had a long nap earlier and I feel really good, lots of energy. Thought maybe you and I could come up with some creative ways to put that to good use with a night alone.” His hand circled the mound of his belly as his voice dropped to a seductive growl.

“Love the way you think.” His body was responding to the idea alone.

They watched their daughter play and rested their hands together atop Tony’s very active bump. “I don’t think anyone could ever have convinced me that it was possible to love someone this much,” Tony whispered after a while, his voice thick.

“She’s perfect,” Jethro agreed, pressing his lips to Tony’s hair.

“I meant you, Gibbs.” He turned his head up and kissed Jethro, smiling through the tears that had started out of nowhere. “I meant you.”


	9. Alternate/ Original ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is angsty as all hell and is not a happy ending, though it is likely not at all what you are envisioning. If you want a happy ending DO NOT READ THIS ENDING. Creatively, I actually think this is the better of the two endings and certainly gives the trope a twist. If you do read, lease do not throw things or write me nasty notes. I warned you.

There was so much pain. Pain where Tony was certain there shouldn’t be pain anymore. This wasn’t cramping or the residual contractions he knew had to come to finish the messy job of birth. This pain was deep, too deep, and it pulled at him hard, tried to tug him away, and he felt himself slipping, slipping, losing to it little by little.

“Gibbs,” he managed, sinking in on himself, fading even as he clutched at the mewling infant in his arms, trying to cling to the sound of his husband’s voice that called desperately to him.

“Tony…Tony, please,” Jethro’s voice begged distantly.

And he was gone.

XXX

Jethro had watched Tony writhe in pain for what seemed like hours. It was clear the pain medication they had pumped into his system was wearing off and yet everyone-people he trusted- told him it was necessary, reassured him that Tony needed to wake up so they could assess the damage, and that he would get more morphine once he did.

Blood. There had been so much blood. Covering his hands, the ground, the shirt he tore from his body and pressed frantically to Tony’s wound.

And now he was doomed to wait. To watch. To hope.

Tony looked so pale against the crisp white of the sheets, against the bright red of the thin line running from the IV, up his arm, replenishing the life he had almost lost. Gibbs cursed himself for every wire, every tube running from the younger man’s beautiful body, but most especially for the tightly packed gauze around his belly and each moan of pain that escaped his lips.

His name. Jethro had been able to discern his name more than once, couched as it was inside nonsensical mutterings and whimpers as the morphine loosed its grip on Tony’s mind and body.

‘ _Gibbs…Jethro…’_ The latter so warm, so familiar. A frequent thing wrapped in meaning and emotion so deep…And then a new name, “E _lla…Ella…_ ”

How could his heart ache at just the sound of it?

And then the tears. The tears that seemed to stream endlessly from beneath Tony’s closed lids to fall in fat, dark, wet plops on the impossibly bright linens.

“Tony,” Jethro muttered, stroking the hair back from DiNozzo’s sweat-soaked forehead. “Tony…please.” Gibbs was not a man who asked. He was a man who ordered. But today, today Tony’s name on his lips was a wretched supplication, an urgent prayer.

Suddenly Gibbs felt something new. He felt the younger man with him as he had not been a moment before. He knew before the welcome flutter of thick eyelashes, before the desperate grey-green of Tony’s eyes focused on his beneath the harsh overhead lights, before the room was suddenly filled with doctors and nurses, and Tony clutching frantically at his fingers. He knew that Tony was awake.

“Where is she?” Tony’s voice was hoarse but there was no mistaking the quiet panic rising in it.

“Where is who?” Gibbs soothed, allowing Tony to take his hand, surprised at how the contact seemed to be what he himself had been craving without knowing it.

“Ella. Please, Jethro. Where is she?” His eyes darted into every corner of the room, searched the faces of the medical personnel around him.

“I’m sorry, Agent Gibbs. We’re going to need you to clear the bedside for just a few minutes while we continue to assess him.”

A doctor whose name Jethro couldn’t recall at the moment placed a hand on his shoulder and led him gently to the corner despite his protests.

“Nooo,” Tony wailed, fighting weakly against the nurses and doctors who tried to check his IV sites and his bandages.

“Mr. DiNozzo, you need to calm down or you’ll pop your sutures. We don’t want to have to restrain you but we will if we have to,” a nurse said patiently.

“Gibbs,” Tony reached a hand out to where he stood and the desolate sound of his name from the younger man’s lips made him ache in ways he had no words for.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jethro asked, eyes never leaving Tony.

“Nothing, as far as we can tell so far, aside from the obvious. His speech appears to be normal and his pupillary reflexes are good, indicating that the lack of oxygen due to the blood loss didn’t cause brain damage. Do you know who he keeps asking for? Who Ella is?”

Gibbs shook his head, searching his brain for any source and coming up empty.

“It’s possible it’s just an after effect of the anesthesia. Some patients report incredibly vivid experiences while under sedation. We still don’t fully understand the process,” he explained. “It would be helpful if you could get him to calm down a little. He seems to respond to you.” He went back to examining readouts on one of the many monitors around Tony’s bed.

Gibbs moved in again now that some of the initial activity had died down.

“Jethro, I need to see Ella. Why won’t they let me see her?” The quiet plea in Tony’s voice was more than he could stand.

“What do you remember, DiNozzo?” he asked softly, taking Tony’s hand again which seemed to calm him a little.

“I don’t…what do you mean? You were there.” Now he was getting frustrated.

Gibbs nodded. “The bust went bad. Accomplice hiding on the other side of the warehouse pulled a gun and you got caught in the crossfire. Bullet snuck in just under your vest somehow, got you in the gut. You were lucky. A hundred feet closer and it might have taken half your spine with it. ”

Tony looked confused. “No. I wasn’t…we were…no…” He shook his head as if trying to clear it and his eyes focused on Gibbs again and then widened. “No,” he whispered, tears suddenly spilling down his cheeks again. “No…please.” The pain of absolute loss filled the younger man’s eyes and he clutched Jethro’s hand.

“Mr. DiNozzo, everything looks good and we’re going to give you more pain medication now. You should go back to sleep for a while,” a nurse said sympathetically as she emptied a syringe into the port of his IV.

“You should have seen her, Jethro. God you should have seen her,” Tony croaked mournfully as his eyes began to cloud over again.

“Who?” Gibbs asked. The pain in Tony’s voice was so real, so palpable that he felt moisture on his own face.

“Our daughter,” Tony sighed as his body relaxed back against the bed and his fingers went limp in Jethro’s grasp. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Our…our daughter? Tony, I don’t understand.”

“Ella,” Tony whispered as his eyes closed again, “her name is Ella.” A faint smile turned up the corners of his mouth as consciousness fled.

“Ella,” Jethro whispered, bringing Tony’s hand to his lips for reasons he couldn’t explain, even to himself. “Ella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much meant this to be an ending open to interpretation. My feeling was that in brutally closing one door, I was potentially opening another door for them. If you read this ending, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
